


Most (In)Human

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Other, Pain, Robot Hugs, Tears, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Engine failure forces the crew to send one of them on a suicide mission.





	Most (In)Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that’s the end of the fluff guys. It was stronger than me, sorry. Not really, tho. I hope you will like it as much as the fluffy ones! And as always, let me know what you think!

“Hold on,” I put my hands in the air, trying to get a grip on the situation, “you’re trying to say that in order to get it fixed, someone has to get out there and risk being burnt alive?”

“Risk?” Meredith spat, “It’s a fucking suicide mission.”  
  
“Fuck,” Janek swore under his breath.  
  
Engine failure. It was all I heard from David when I woke up. He said it in a hushed, soft voice making me believe it wasn’t anything important. Then I got to the bridge and all hell broke loose. Without this exact engine, we wouldn’t be able to move at all. Something must have smashed into it while we were all asleep in our beds and according to our system, the damage was beyond being fixed by simple repairs made by the machines. The pieces stopping the machinery had to be carefully removed from inside and in the process, the ignition would kill everyone within its range. 

The tension in the room was increasing as we were left with the worst part of the whole situation. 

None of us dared to look each other in the eye and ask the question out loud. It wasn’t necessary. We were desperately trying to prolong the inevitable knowing damn well that one of us is not going to see the mission we were being prepared for years becoming successful. Every single person in this room had to sacrifice a lot to be there. We didn’t want to point fingers but volunteering didn’t seem all that appealing, too.  
  
I shut my eyes and tried my best to gather enough courage to raise my hand. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that I let someone die while I could easily take their place.  
  
I was on the verge of taking this final step when I heard a familiar, calm voice, “I should be the one to do it.”  
  
I opened my eyes feeling a sharp sting in my heart.  
  
David had been quietly standing in the corner up until this point. His face was unusually emotionless and even though he was looking in my direction his eyes were focused on something way past me.  
  
“That’s the first time I hear you talking some sense,” Meredith smiled not even trying to hide a sign of relief, “after all, that’s what you’d been _created_ for.”  
  
“That is correct, indeed,” he replied. Just a few seconds ago he looked like an empty shell, something most people perceived him as, but then, all of sudden, his soul inhabited the body once more and when he glanced at me I felt all of the grief and sorrow that must have flooded David’s heart.  
  
“Bullshit,” I hissed, “we must have missed something, there has to be a way to fix it from here.”  
  
“I’d be ecstatic to hear your suggestions, Y/N,” Meredith exclaimed, “but if I recall correctly, you didn’t have any a minute ago.”  
  
“We still have time-”  
  
“Not really,” Janek chimed in, “we have no damn clue what hit us and if there isn’t more of it around.”  
  
I could feel the fury fueling my actions and stopping me from thinking rationally. I had to prevent them from sending David out there. True, he wouldn’t die, but we would be forced to leave him behind and it was even worse than death. David thought that isolation was part of what or rather who he was. People belong to each other, but he wasn’t like us. And just when I was finally able to convince him otherwise, the crew wanted to sentence him to a complete exclusion.  
  
“What would happen if the same problem occurred but without David on the ship?” I asked.  
  
“It’s ridiculous,” Meredith sighed, “he is supposed to put our lives first, he’s a servant. That’s what his goal is. To make sure we all arrive at our destination in one piece.”  
  
“He’s not a servant and-”  
  
“I am not,” David interrupted, catching everyone’s attention, “Meredith did not force me to offer my assistance. I made that decision. Considering everything you have told me, Y/N, you should respect that choice.”  
  
I was speechless. I had to admit that he was right but the words just wouldn’t come out of my mouth. I didn’t want him to disappear.  
  
“The sooner we fix it the better,” Janek pointed out and left the room.  
  
Meredith nodded at me and followed the captain. I wish I could wipe that smile off her face.  
  
The door closed behind those two and I panicked realizing that I was left alone with David. For the very first time, I had troubles finding right words to use. My brain was already projecting unwanted images. I had no clue how to cooperate without David on the ship. He’s become more than my friend, we got too close and it was time to pay for it.  
  
“You do not have to worry,” he whispered, standing right by my side and taking my hand in his, “I will not feel any pain.”  
  
It was too much for me to bear, my knees weakened under the weight of the circumstance and I fell on the floor. I hid my face in my hands and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I was sobbing uncontrollably. David kneeled next to me and locked me in his embrace. I grabbed the fabric of his uniform and held onto it as if it was able to stop him from disappearing from life.  
  
“I’m so, so sorry I let you down,” I cried out.  
  
“On the contrary,” he responded, “in my life, I have never known such kindness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
